The Night Before Christmas
by Moment For Life
Summary: Rose has carved out a great career for herself making movies but there is one thing missing from her lonely life. As Christmas approaches, will she find what she is looking for?


_Christmas Eve, 1923_

Rose Dawson appeared elegant and faultless. The entire décor of the room was silver and grey and in the right hand corner of the room a jazz band played beautifully. Several men smoked their cigarettes in the far seats on the bar and a single barman worked behind the counter, dressed elegantly. She had attended these types of ''parties'' for several years. Of course, they moved around New York due to the prohibition of the alcohol and she had survived many a raid. But for now, she didn't worry. She wore a gold flapper dress, with matching court shoes, her hair golden and curled, clipped to one side and her rosy red lips. She was every inch the movie star image, the vision of a goddess every man in the room would want to marry and cherish forever.

She loved to sing, she loved to dance and on this lonely Christmas Eve. That was exactly what she intended to do.

She glanced around the room at the other partygoers. Women wore the latest fashion for the pages of Vogue, their hair styled like Mary Pickford and their flawless brown and neutral toned make up. They were escorted by men in white suits with brandy in their hand. She flicked her hair, taking a sip from her Gin Rickey cocktail. She was here alone.

For ten years she had attended these parties, each one different from the last. Especially in the pre-war years, since the prohibition had began. Since then, her love for liquor seemed to have doubled. Cocktails had become a love of hers and she sipped each one gently with the etiquette she had adapted to since her years as an actress. She had begun in theatres, the small productions and gradually sprouted more confidence to begin her life as a fully fledged actress. A large Christmas production had introduced her to an agent and from there she had starred in multiple movies winning legions of fans, mostly male. Her fan mail was ridiculous and she signed each letter with a red kiss and a spritz of Chanel no5 driving each and every one of them crazy.

But the truth was beneath that beautiful, mysterious exterior there was a lonely woman. She had been in love once, many years ago. So many years ago, you would have thought she barely remembered but she thought of him every day. But she had made him a promise, one she knew she would never break. Kisses were meaningless to her and she hadn't invited another man into her bed since that once back when she was seventeen years old. She was now twenty eight.

Friends had children, their careers had stoked out but she had been the shining star who stood up there amongst the brightest with Lillian Gish and Gloria Swanson. Her performances astonishing moviegoers with each film, her voice pleasing the ears of her fans and listeners of the gramophone.

She ordered another Gin Rickey, feeling the effects of the first. It slipped down her throat easier than she remembered. She glanced to the window, snow was falling outside. A large log fire burned and she could feel the heat through her thin dress. Her manicured fingers curved around the glass, she could feel the coolness against her skin. The band began to play a familiar tune from that year _'Lady of the Evening.'_

Her foot tapped against the stool and then she rose from her seat. She would dance. A large pine Christmas tree sat in the centre of the room. She slowly wandered over; she touched the glass baubles and ornate decorations. She remembered such extravagance at Christmas during her childhood. Several presents sat under the tree and she couldn't remember the last time she had touched one. Fans sent her things but they were meaningless unless they were from someone who meant something to her.

Suddenly the three men who were smoking cigars approached Rose. One young man dressed in a tuxedo smiled before asking her for an autograph.

''I'm a fan of your pictures.'' he had said abashedly and Rose had simply signed her name for him.

''Thank you.''

''I hope you have a Merry Christmas.''

''And the same to you. All the best.''

Men never stayed around her long enough to make the small talk. The men walked away, clearing the way as she met the eyes of someone who took her breath away.

Words were lost on the young man, he was aware of the affect this gorgeous woman had on him before he had even spoken a word to her. To Rose, it felt as though the entire world had gone into slow motion as her approached her but her outside image never faltered though inside she was trembling. He was dressed more casual than the other men here and she wondered if he was an actor, a director or just a fan. His hair was almost black, his eyes an intense blue but not the same blue she had witnessed before. He was tall and dashing, her lashes lowered as he found her in the now crowded area.

''Hello.''

She smiled. ''So you're my Christmas present.''

He extended his hand to her, she took it. He was very old fashioned in his ways. ''Maybe I am Miss-''

''Dawson. Rose Dawson.''

''Wow, well they tell me your a beauty and you sure don't disappoint.''

She blushed, taking his hand. It was an unspoken invitation to dance. To his surprise, Rose had embraced him, the last thing he expected. He was hesitant for a few seconds but then placed his arms around her waist, smelling her perfume and the scent of her hair. After a few minutes, Rose pulled away leaving her arms around his neck and interlinking her fingers behind his neck playing with a few strands of his hair softly. Immediately he closed his eyes feeling the tickling of her fingers on his neck, he tightened his grip on her waist and pulled her closer. It was an intimate moment for them, both were unaware of the stares from the gentlemen smoking cigars but not that it mattered anyway, this was their moment. They scanned each other's faces wordlessly neither knowing what to say or do.

''And whatever is your name?''

''Joshua Calvert.''

''So Mr Calvert, however did you wind up at a speakeasy on the Eve of Christmas.''

''Loneliness.'' He raised his eyebrows. His honesty a quality she both admired and was surprised at. They had begun to dance to an unknown song, surrounded by strangers and her Gin Rickey was long forgotten. Neither of them caring this would no doubt make the morning papers. ''And yourself?''

She didn't have the heart to answer. She studied his face. His tanned beauty, he was perfection. Joshua felt Rose grasp the back of his neck tighter and as he looked endlessly into her emerald eyes, his finger traced a line over her cheekbones and her nose and finally to her lips, he lingered his finger for a while on her lip and she kissed it gently. A gesture which surprised him, but he knew what he had to do. It was plain and simple and spelt out to him. Throwing caution to the wind, Joshua gently leant forward and grazed his lips just once against Rose's causing them both to shiver and tingle.

''I'm lonely too.'' Rose whispered almost silently but Joshua heard and leant his forehead against hers.

''Rose, I don't know what made me come here. From the moment I saw your face in the newspaper. I just had to see you Rose.'' Jack confessed, lost in the serene moment. ''I didn't know you would be here this evening, but boy am I glad you are.''

Rose lowered her lashes, still lost in his arms and the beautiful moment. The lights dimmed suddenly, the people in the room oo-ed and ah-ed as the Christmas tree lights were the only twinkling light in the room. They glittered in the dim light of the room. Their eyes still never left the others. ''Have you seen my movies?''

''No, not one but I sure should.'' She felt him grin and it was infectious.

''What do you do for a living?''

He shrugged. ''What don't I do? Mostly I work at my father's shop selling ties. My brother is in the newspaper business in Michigan. I switch between.''

''I thought you were an actor-a male model of the fashion pages.'' She blushed again, but it couldn't be seen in the dim light. ''Your job is so-normal.''

''Did you expect me to be a millionaire? I am so sorry to disappoint.'' He laughed.

''No, money isn't everything. I assure you that.''

''You love to act?''

She nodded, their dance continuing in time with the music. It was faint to them even though it blared through the room.

''It is my passion.''

''I bet you have so much passion inside you.'' He spoke quietly. His words intoxicated her and she was drawn into him like never before. His hands moved from her hips to her face, stroking her cheekbones and leaning forward so their lips almost met again. This time he was hesitant. ''You really are something special.''

There were the words she had needed to hear for so long. She closed the gap between them and felt his lips melt against hers. It was a moment she had waited for. The kisses she had shared on stage, those moments she had acted out in front of audience with melting hearts playing star crossed lovers and heartbroken wives were nothing like this. This was one she had read about in books as a child believing it didn't exist. Once she had felt a spark, a touch of love which had made her life a better one. Given her the courage to leave her old life behind, even alone without Jack. At first, her life had seemed unbearable but then it had grown easier. Time had healed her but then it was replaced with loneliness. Her career had soared, leaving her an empty shell inside.

''And so are you.''

She spoke the words, never having said them before. The words ''I love you'' had escaped her lips just once and she had meant them with everything she had in her. She never dreamt she would love again, her career would have to be enough she had told herself.

Her eyes glittered in the dim light; her heart pounded finding its way into her tummy into the form of a flutter. Their hands joined, fingers entwined.

''How long has acting been your passion?''

''Since I was a little girl. I began professionally eight years ago.''

''Could I see your next production?''

She smiled nervously. ''Of course.''

They both stopped moving at the same time. Taking his hand, she led him through the crowds lacing through lovers, drunken men and even drunker ladies. She led him to the large white double doors which led out onto the once pretty garden, the flowers had died to make way for autumn and then winter had arrived leaving a crisp white layer of snow on the ground. Her hair blew softly in the wind, it wasn't windy it was a still night just like it always was when they snow came. She could feel the coolness against her skin, goose bumps appearing on her body. Joshua ran his hands up her arms, not helping her already unsettled stomach.

She gazed out at the distance, recognising this moment aboard the Titanic after Jack had taken her to dance. ''Look how the sky seems as white as the snow.''

''It will be a white Christmas.''

She smiled, she certainly hoped so. The magic of Christmas was so obviously in the air everywhere in the room, across the City but for her it disappeared years ago. When she was around ten or eleven.

''I used to despise Christmas.'' She admitted.

He ran his fingers from her wrists up to her face, cupping it gently. ''I reckon this years for us.'' He whispered.

Under the December sky, as the clock struck midnight ringing in Christmas day and the first flakes of snow arrived, Rose kisses her love.

One week later, to ring in 1924 – they married.

**Well its coming to that time of the year again - so here's my first Xmas story of 2013. :)**


End file.
